Scarc Of A Life, Healings Of An Eternity II
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: The WPLCB rages on. And with new changes and allies appear. From the shadows, a new darkness appears. And now the existence of humans hangs in the balance. Bad summery.
1. Chapter 1

**This is The Dark Imperial. Previously known as John Blade. For those of you who are new here, please go to my profile page and read 'Scars of A Life, Healings of An Eternity' And who known about this story, remember this.**

**This is NOT a remake of 1. This story starts where the first one ended( read the newly updated chapter 25)**

**(Disclaimer: Pokémon is not owned by me it is owned by an ass named Satoshi Tanjir, I think.)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Pokemon talking)**

-line break-

The crowd cheered. Their cheers could have been heard far and wide.

_'Looks like this it folks! The final battle of this round. Max is is ropes. He's lost all 5 of his Pokemon. And Johnny Blade still has all of his! What will Max do? Can he turn the tides with only one pokemon?" The commentator commented._

'Darn it! What do I do? I only have Sceptile but he has a huge disadvantage against John's Infernape.' thought Max with worry for his first Pokémon. And suddenly John's Infernape became monstrously strong. Infernape was the only Pokémon he used in this entire battle.

"Red Trainer, send out your next pokemon!" The Ref bellowed. "Or be disqualified."

Max began to raise his shaking hand. His eyes were shadowed by his hair. His parents would understand. They would hate him if he sends out his Pokémon in a fight where he might get badly injured.

"I forfeit!"

But it didn't come from him.

Max snapped his eyes open, looking at his opponent who had his hand raised.

The entire stadium turned silent. No one spoke a word. They were too shocked to.

-In the galleries-

Jake made a face that showed pure shock and disbelief. Cynthia was on the same boat but looked confused..

Zoey was the most shocked, her 'boyfriend' just gave up, even though he was just about to literally just win!

Jack didn't say a word, nor did his facial expression change. He simply stood up and walked away, the others didn't notice.

-Back to the Battle field-

The refs mouth hung loose. As if his conscious went out his mind. But he quickly got a hpld of himself.

"Since Johnny Blade forfeits ,Max Maple wins!" he declared.

At first Max couldn't believe it. But suddenly as if something got a hold of him, he spoke.

"What's the matter? Too afraid that you might lose?" he shouted.

Johnny didn't reply, he returned Infernape in his pokeball and said. "Yup!"

With that, he walked out of the stadium.

-Trainers waiting room-

Johnny entered the room, sat down the table and crossed his arms with his eyes closed. He also locked the door.

The other door opened and Jack entered the room as well, doing the same thing Johnny did.

"That was an odd way to end a battle." Jack commented.

"What else could have I done?" he asked.

"Not showing up at all." replied Jack.

"That would have raised alarms. People would have thought that I was kidnapped or something." spoke Johnny. "Am I correct Master?" John asked, opening his eyes and Jack followed suit. Looking at a man who appeared to be in his early twenties.

The man had literally sparkling silver hair and black eyes, darker than the darkest shade of black. Slightly tanned skin wore a short sleeved black shirt with a black sweatshirt and classic loose jeans.

The man didn't reply, he simply looked up and smiled warmly.

-line break- _ far away in an unknown location-_

"Oh my what's this?" asked a shadowed figure as he looked into the TV that showed John forfeiting. Only is bottom half was seen. The top was not. Due to the shadow.

"Yes master?" asked another voice. Then a hooded figure appeared in front of him.

"Tell me Second, do you wish to give our old frond, Ash. A little friendly visit?" asked the First voice once more.

The other man stood silent for seconds. Then laughter began to cackle in his voice.

**Wow! A series of new characters have appeared! And things are getting heated up! Who is this man? Why did Johnny call him Master? Does Jack know him as well?**

**Let me tell you people, after you read this story, you are going to be blown away.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! A little sad ****because**** there was no reviews on that first chapter. But I'm not giving up that easy :D**

**Which reminds me, read 'Scars Of A Life, Healings of an Eternity', or you won't understand anything about this story cause this is the sequel to that**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. It belongs to a series of people whom I don't bother to know.)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Pokemon Talking)**

-line break-

"Hello my friends. How are you?" asked the silver haired mystery man.

"Good." replied Jack.

"Same" replied Johnny. But the man kept his eyes on Johnny as if expecting to hear more.

"What is your purpose?" He asked Johnny.

"I exist to serve , and I exist to serve only." Johnny replied with a smile.

The man frowned, clearly not pleased with the answer.

They began to hear noise of foot steps, rushing towards them but they paid no heed to it. Both raven haired men watched their master who had his eyes closed, thinking.

The door flung open and Jake, Cynthia, pikachu who was riding Cynthia's shoulder. And Zoey entered.

"What the hell was that?!" Jake exclaimed in rage.

"What might you be talking about brother?" asked Johnny. Master opened Gus eyes ever so slightly.

"He asking why you just forfeited when you could have easily just won." Cynthia replied calmly.

"I saw no reason to fight anymore. The real master of the pokemon I have in my disposal has arrived." He said motioning the man in front if him.

"What?" asked Jake dumbly.

"Who are you?" asked the mysterious man.

"That should be my line! What does John mean by real master of the Pokémon in his disposal?" asked a baffled Jake his eyes glowing blue to the aura power surging within him.

"Who are you? I recognize those three." said the man, pointing at the others. "Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion. Current age, unknown by everyone, how old she was when she became champion? Greatest mystery of this planet..."

Cynthia blushed and looked away. She never told anyone of her real age, never once since she turned champion.

Jack raised an eye brow. Does that mean that Cynthia could be as old as his grandma? Na, that's stupid talk! ... Right?

"Zoey Grand Festival winner a few years ago. Although why she is here is beyond my understanding. Either Johnny knocked her up or Ash invited her in an orgy, without telling me." The mystery man did a pause "AGAIN!"

This time, Jack was the one looking away from the soul piercing glare. Sweat pouring down his face.

Zoey blushed at such a thought. A part of her did think of that once.

"Master Silver you just gave me a death warrant!" Jack silently said and cried out.

Pikachu couldn't help but inwardly laugh at his trainers misfortune. 'Serves you right for putting me in that blasted pokeball you jerk.'

"Well enough drama for today." The man, known as Silver said and his eyes began to glow.

Jake began to materialize a sword but paused in midway.

For mere moments the tick tocking noise of the clock on the wall behind Silver, increased tenfold and the clock hands slowed ten fold as well.

Till it stopped.

"For a man who hates drama. You sure made stopping time dramatic." commented Jack. "And I've changed my name to Jack."

"It was more suspensive than dramatic." spoke Silver as he watched the two girls frozen in time. "So which one? Red head of blonde?"

"Blond/ Red Head." Replied Jack/Johnny.

Silver gave Johnny a look. "Yours isn't pregnant... Right?"

"Very funny... I haven't had sex with her yet." Johnny said sadly.

"Ash, I went by your friends a while ago." said Silver and Jack growled.

"They aren't my friends anymore! And it's Jack!" he yelled.

"Here's an interesting fact. I sensed a physic hold on them." Silver's statement made Jack's eyes widen. "Meaning their memories and personality were tampered with."

"Looks like the cats out of the bag." Johnny said with a chuckle and Jack gave him a look.

"Y-you knew!" Jack roared in anger and the next thing Johnny knew was that he was shoved on the wall, making a very big crack.

"My job was to simply watch over My creator's Pokémon, your family squabbles weren't part of it." Johnny simply stated his voice void of emotion.

"Do you know how long I spent?! Believing that my friends and mother thinking I was a failure?!" Jack roared once more punching Johnny in the face.

"That's because you were you shit head. Your character was programmed that way in the Anime series. Spending time with me made you a better trainer." John said with a smirk on his bruised face. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be that incompetent trainer who couldn't get his Charizard under control. You'd still be somewhere in Viridian forest, wallowing

"That's enough!" This time Silver was the one to roar. "I swear if you to fight anymore I'll make you long for death."

The other two who weren't frozen in time stopped what they were doing.

"Apologies, my lord/master." both apologized.

"Now back to your seats. Ash, you sit next to me." Ordered the silver haired man.

"Time for you to go Back to the IDSE, J473i68g45." Order Silver. "But first, open file J473i68g45. Open programs folder, search EM folder."

"Opening." Johnny said and Jack watched in awe. "Searching. EM folder found. Folder details: 847 Gigabytes. Folders, numerous."

"Delete folder."

"Deleting... Error. Virus detected in sub folder sex, main folder love"

"Upgrade antivirus, code Omega K, voice authorization code, Silver Masamune Shadow.

"Code accepted... deletion complete."

Johnny's voice changed, his voice also was the same, emotionless.

"What is your purpose?" asked Silver once again.

Johnny got up and fell on his knees, his left hand on his knee and right behind his back. "I exist to serve The Order. And I exist to serve only."

"Good." Silver nodded and Johnny's image began to fade.

Ash's eyes were shadowed by his long hair, his contact lenses fell and his eyes reverted back to their red color. Tear drops also began to fall. Who would do such a thing to ruin his life the worst possible way? Three years he spent, wandering, hating his own mother for something she didn't even do.

"You know I'm not the type to comfort, Ashura." said Silver as a cup of tea appeared in his hand. "Tea?"

"But... Who could do such a thing? I don't have many enemies. Not even a quarter as much as you." Ja-Ash wondered, wiping away his tears, he didn't want to look weak in front of the man who he respected more than his own father who never showed up in his life.

"That may be true. But even the few enemies you have... Have you truly forgotten how strong each are? At least the ones that aren't human or Pokémon?" Silver asked.

"But why would _they _do such a thing?" Ash asked back.

"Simple, _they _wanted to see you squirm. The pain of others amuse _them_. And unlike you, Ashura, _they _won't take a moment of hesitation to kill you." was the reply.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Ash. After a few moments of Silence.

"Rewrite peoples memories of course."

Ash's eyes widen. "Of the whole world?!"

"Its gonna take time but it is possible." Silver replied. "I'm the best telepath there is. Come"

He stood up and exited the door, with Ash following behind, leaving the three human one Pokémon and the rest of the universe, frozen in time.

-line break-

**Now that was an odd chapter, but I like it! And i hope you like it as well. And no, I will not show anything about the memory erasing or rewriting thing. I'll skip that and head to what happens after. Now! On other news, did any of new know that this 2015 another Pokémon movie is gonna be released? And in this one there is gonna be three MEGA EVOLUTION Pokémon fighting each other? LEGENDARY POKÉMON! Im all fired up! If you don't believe me watch pokemon XY episode 52 subbed (Japanese version). 2015 is gonna be full of surprises, no? I'm telling about this assuming you guys already watched the cocoon of destruction movie**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back with the third chapter! I bet that none of you would have ever guessed that something so shocking would happen in chapter two eh?**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Pokemon talking)**

**-line break-**

Ash watched the match start, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Cynthia to his left and Brock to his right. His friends and mother were also there. It felt good, things are back the way their supposed to be. Things were normal. And life was good.

"So do you think Max is gonna win, Ash?" asked Brock.

"Well I can't see the future but as long as Max doesn't underestimate his opponent or act like I used to all those years ago, there is a good chance he will." answered Ash.

"C'mon Ash, no need to be a wet blanket, cheer him on, he idolizes you. Your like a big brother to him" Norman, a man with blue hair and a fair build, father to his friends Max and May spoke.

"Yeah, we've seen you after 4 years and you've been acting different around us." his mother pitched in on the conversation.

"I just told what I thought was-" Ash began but was interrupted.

"And you haven't even hugged me since you came back. Also, have you been washing your underwear like I told you too?" his mother asked.

Many giggles and chuckles were heard. Ash's face went red. "Mom! Not in front of my friends!"

"Now don't you raise your voice young man. Have you been washing them or not?" his mother, one second she was a gentle angle, now, the only thing Ash fears. Ash shrank under her gaze and looked for everyone for help but they weren't even listening to it or pretended like that, the men were looking away nervously. Obviously not willing to suffer a woman's godly wrath.

Yup! Life was good.

"Its okay Mrs. K I made sure he did." finally Tracy came through for him. Ash almost forgot that Tracy also came with him for his soul searching thing for which they were out of contact for a well few years. Yup! That was the made up story Master Silver planted on everyone's memories.

Ash sighed in relief as his mother's gaze softened but the announcer caught everyone's attention.

"And now for now the final match of the qualifying round is Max Maple from Palletburg**(that is their hometown right)** city VS Ace Balthazar!" the announcer said and the crowd roared. Cheering for the trainer they like.

"Ace who?" asked Misty.

"Never heard of him." answered Gary.

Ash was silent, that voice of the commentator, why did it sound so familiar?

"Ash?" Cynthia was the one to pull him out of his day dream.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever heard of this man?" asked Cynthia.

"Ace Balthazar... Come to think of it. I think I heard someone with that name." Ash answered.

"Really?" asked May.

Ash frowned. "Yeah... And I also heard that he's very strong."

-in the arena-

"Ace huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Max."Max introduced himself from the red side.

Ace didn't reply, simply scowled at the glasses wearing teen and tossed a pokeball. Ace had light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. His figure showed that he worked out a lot. Many of the girls in the audience had hearts in their eyes.

'What's his problem?' Max thought as a black Arcanine came out of the ball. Max's eyes widened, a shiny Arcanine?!

"No matter. Marshstomp, your up!" Max summoned his pokemon to the feild.

"Mar-Mar-Marsh! (Time to battle!)" Marshstomp cheered but shivered in fear when he saw his opponent.

"Believe in yourself Marshstomp!" Max yelled. "Remember, size and type advantages, doesn't matter!"

"Mar! (Right!)" the small water Pokémon spoke.

"Round One Marshstomp VS Arcanine begin!" The ref signaled.

-Back in the audience-

"Pi! Pika pichu Pikachu chu pikachu! (Yeah. Show that son of a *** who's boss!)" Pikachu cheered for his fellow small Pokémon.

Ash looked at his best poke friend in shock. "Pikachu! Mind your language!"

But Pikachu didn't listen. He had fire in his eyes. Then Ash mind wondered thinking of Pikachu doing a rap of how little guys rule and the big ones are fools.

'Snap out of it!' He vigorously slapped himself in the face(mentally of course.)

"Marshstomp is unable to battle, the winner is Arcanine, red trainer, send out your next Pokémon!" the ref announced.

"Amazing! Ace has ended the first battle in ten seconds!" the commentator said.

Ash's eyes widened and his eyes went to the stadium arena.

Max stood in shock, that happened so fast that he didn't even have time to blink.

"Send it out already!" Ace growled.

Ash blinked, sensing a small amount of aura radiating from the kid, Ace.

"Sceptile! I need your help!" Max summoned his strongest Pokémon.

It was like history repeating itself. Ash watched as Max's Pokémon were being defeated one by one. Like how his was defeated by Tobias.

"Monferno is unable to battle, the victor is Arcanine. Therefore, Ace Balthazar is the winner!"

As soon as the ref said that, Ace rushed out of the stadium and Max wobbled out.

Max's parents and sister stood up and went to console him.

Brock and the others were about to go as well but Ash stopped them.

"Don't. Let them work it out. If we go now it'll just make max feel like being pitied." He explained.

"Ash is right. He's a man, it'll pass." Paul said, for the first time since the match started. "But that guy, Ace, something feels off about him."

"I got that feeling as well." Ash agreed, he and Paul were supposed to be the best of pals now. Although Ash wasn't too keep on it, Paul wasn't that bad a person.

They got up and left for their rooms as the battles for the day were finished.

-Two hours Later-

Ash was standing behind Cynthia, who was picking an ice cream flavor to buy.

"It's been half an hour can we please get this finished!" the man behind the counter moaned in annoyance.

Ash was also getting annoyed and as cute as he thought of Cynthia when she tries to pick something, this needed to end.

"I choose..." Cynthia began and the line behind him held their breath. "Chocolate but I like Vanilla too, and Strawberry! I like that too."

The crowd behind them groaned and Ash could gave definitely swore that he heard a "D'oh! I'm never gonna get that ice cream for Lisa and Marge." Then the sound of foot steps made by a fat man walking.

"Ugh." Ash sighed. "She'll take one every thing."

The ice cream man didn't even bother for Cynthia to confirm as he began to place scoop after scoop of different flavors in one cone at a lightning fast pace.

At the end of it Ash had a three feet ice cream cone placed in his hand. And they walked away from the crowd of people. And were nearing the park

'Maybe interfering was a bad idea.' The Aura Guardian thought as the ice cream wobbled, showing it's unstability.

Cynthia happily began to lick on the desert, she even licked the ones that melted to Ash's palms. Said boy's face turned red. "N-n-not in public Cynthia!" But Cynthia just giggled and kissed his closed palm.

The tower of desert was about to fall on them.

They closed their eyes, waiting to be covered in the slightly sticky substance. But seconds passed and nothing happened.

The duo opened their eyes and their eyes widened to see the ice cream scoops... floating in the air?

"Hello, Ash." they heard a female voice and they both turned to see a woman with forest green hair and medium purple eyes.

"Hey Sabrina. "You look good."

"And you look just as cute as I remembered." Sabrina said with a slightly pink tint in her cheeks.

"Do you know this person, Ash?" asked Cynthia, demanding to know the answer, ignoring the truth. And that slight flirting didn't go unnoticed by the blond.

"Yeah we go way back." Ash replied. But that wasn't the best thing to say right then.

Cynthia's hair fluttered in the wind by an invisible wind and her eyes turned red (at least to him it did.) Making her look super scary.

"Pi!" Pikachu yelped and hid behind his trainer's leg.

All of a sudden, two black sphere shaped objects with skulls on them appeared. They also had thick string on their tips.

Three... Two... One

BOOM!

They exploded in their faces, creating smoke and making Afro's appear in their hair.

Ash and Sabrina blew out the smoke in their lungs in a puf and then bursted into laughing.

"Hahaha! I was wondering where you were." Ash stopped laughing. A magenta colored Pokémon appeared, it had a big head and a pair of palms that floated beside him.

"I followed him here and then I saw you so I went along with it." Sabrina said, still giggling.

"Um excuse me but what happened?" asked a lost Cynthia.

-One explanation after-

"I see." Cynthia nodded.

"Yeah, so How have ya been Haunter?" asked Ash.

"Haun! haunter haun term ha haunter haun? ( Great! What would you do if I threw a pie at your face?)" asked the ghost pokemon.

Ash made a face... "I would throw one back at you."

Both males stood silent for seconds then burst into laughter.

"What are they laughing about?" asked Cynthia who finally got her hair back in control.

"Something about a pie and faces." Sabrina replied as she also recovered from that bomb.

"So what have been you been up to?" Ash asked the gym leader. The ice cream were long forgotten and Pikachu took his place on Ash's shoulder and greeted Haunter.

"I was invited to the WPLCB but I didn't participate then Haunter heard of you and wanted to see you." Sabrina replied.

"Haun ha. Haun hau ha haunter ha ha. (She's lying. She came here to see you.)" Haunter spoke with a wider grin then made a kissing face. "(Ash and Sabrina sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-GGGGG!)

Sabrina pulled the ghost pokemon back in his pokeball, blushing furiously.

Cynthia was wondering why Sabrina was blushing.

"Do... Would you.. . be my boyfriend?" She asked and Ash went red, Pikachu's mouth parted in shock.

'How lucky is this guy!?' Pikachu thought. But Ash was lucky with women in human Standards.

But this time Cynthia understood. She quickly rushed to her boyfriend's side and pulled his arm to her bust.

"He's mine!"

Sabrina pouted. "It's okay." Teleporting herself to Ash's other side, she pulled his free arm to her chest. "I can share." Then she pecked Ash in the cheek , electing a blush from him. Then the physic user sent a smirk towards Cynthia who only glared with a twitch of her eye. Then both began to pull him from both sides.

'Haunter what the hell have you done to her!?' Ash frantically in his head, wondering how the sexy, scary, and cute girl turned into this cute, sexy and horridly open minded girl. But now, the only thing he hoped for was that neither of the girls asked him to pick.

"Fine! Let him decide." Ash head Cynthia say.

'Shit!'

Universe 1, Ash 0

But as the trio were having their own form of fun, they failed yo notice a shadow walking away in the woods.

"Soon, I'll defeat you Ash Ketchum and my dear Shey will come back to me." the raspy voice of the shadowed man spoke.

"Pika? (Huh?)" Pikachu, who had long ago fell down Ash's shoulder when the girls were pulling him turned to the woods afar, his eyes narrowed.

-line break-

**Now that was an odd yet comedic chapter, but remember this, Ace is not my character! Next time, there will be some real Pokémon battle cause I'm not gonna update till I make a good fight scene. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And so, the saga continues...**

**-line break-**

Ash sighed in relief, He was finally free from the tug of war Cynthia and Sabrina had. Of course, he escaped in a which would piss them off.

-flashback-

The girls stared at him. Expecting to hear an answer.

Sabrina knew she had a disadvantage so she gave a pout, which made her adorable and also crossed her arms under her boobs, making them look bigger. Cynthia gave a bitter sweet smile, daring him to not pick her.

He hoped the universe was laughing at his expense cause he sure wasn't.

"Hey look! Is that a Rayquaza?!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Both girls turned their heads towards where he was pointing, to see nothing there. They turned their heads back to their love interest. To find no one there.

-flashback end-

"Pi pika pikachu pika pichu pikachu pi. Pichu pikachu pi pikachu chu pika pi chu chu.. (You do realize that when they catch you. You are as good as a dead man.)" Pikachu who was on his shoulder stated. At the moment they were far away from the stadium and in the middle of a large clearing in a forest.

"I know." Ash sighed with s smile then his face became serious. Turning his head to his left, he smiled. "You know I can sense you there. Might as well come out, I'm not the type to play duck duck goose."

Nothing happened and Ash gave an annoyed sighed.

Then he pointed his palm to his left. And with lightning fast speed, launched three aura sphere at the trees. The trees around exploded into blue and eventual red flames.

The flames quickly died down and pikachu jumped off Hus best friend's shoulder with his red electrical pouches producing electricity in s threatening way.

"So what I've been told about you is true." an unfamiliar voice said and pikachu was about to pounce

"Pikachu, please! Your move civilized than this." Ash commanded. "Ace Balthazar I pressure."

"..." Ace didn't reply. He lunged at Ash with his fist glowing blue.

Ash kept his ground and Pikachu jumped back. The punch connected but Ash hadn't moved an inch from his spot. Ace looked shocked for a moment. But then unleashed a flurry of aura enhanced punches and kicks. Each strong enough to shatter 20 feet boulders into a billion little pieced.

Pikachu watched in horror as his trainer was pounded to the ground.

Ash suddenly caught both Ace's hands. They were on the ground with Ash under Ace. His face and body were barely bruised. He only had a little dirt on him. "It was getting annoying."

With that he launched Ace in the air and got up before Ace would fall on the ground and swatted him away like a fly with a backhand to Ace's stomach.

Ace crashed through a few trees and smacked on the fifth.

"What an angry man, right Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Would you be a dear and hide someplace safe? And no bringing help. I can handle this."

The yellow mouse Pokémon nodded and sped off.

"Raw!" Ace came flying out of no where, appeared behind Ash and sent many aura spheres at the raven haired man. The balls of aura energy hit ash straight on his back.

Smoke covered Ash's. Physical body but Ace knew where Ash was because of Aura sense.

Ace stopped the aura sphere barrage. Ash appeared behind Ace, grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed Ace's head on the ground, creating a small crater. Then Ash did a full body swirl still clutching the Back of Ace's head and threw him far away.

Turning around, Ash began to walk away, feeling bored with this 'fight'.

"Don't underestimate me!" Ace roared. Ash looked up and saw Ace 50 feet in the air, with a small but significantly stronger Aura Sphere In his hand.

"Back at ya." Ash muttered. Raising his hand and catching the small ball of energy in his palm, crushing it instantly afterwards.

Ace's eyes widened and he got sucker sucker punched by ash in the gut. But before Ace could have been blasted away, Ash grabbed his right hand, stopping him from flying away. Then Ash used his free hand. Using his index finger, Ash stabbed Ace's main pressure points faster than Ace even feel it.

Ash lazily threw the younger Aura guardian a few feet away from him. "At least this didn't end in blood bath like I thought it would.

"So, why try to kill me?" asked Ash even though he pretty much had a good idea why.

"Like I'd tell you." Ace scoffed. Then sound of a pokeball opening rang. And a short yellow Pokémon with a mustache and two silver spoons in his hand appeared.

"Alakazam!" The Pokémon screeched.

"Teleport!" Ace ordered and in a flash they were gone. Leaving Ash.

"Pika pichu pikachu?! (Is it safe to come out?!)" Pikachu poked his head out of a hole he found a little far away.

"Yeah." Ash said and Pikachu ran back to his trainer.

"Any idea to what I may have done for him to try and kill me?" Ash asked picking the mouse up while pikachu could only shrug.

_'Ash. I must speak to you.' _A gruff but calm voice said.

'What's on your mind Mewtwo?' asked Ash in the telepathic link.

_'That man, who you called Master Silver. Who is he?' _asked the cloned Pokémon.

Ash almost fell down. But kept his ground, but even though he didn't fall, Pikachu did fall.

"Pi! Pikachu! (Ow! Watch it)" he groaned.

"Sorry." Ash apologized and picked his little buddy up. "Mewtwo, could you teleport us back to our room?"

_'As you wish.' _Both trainer and Pokemon closed their eyes, teleporting with eyes open tends to cause temporary blindness.

Ash opened his eyes and paled.

In front of him was Cynthia and Sabrina.

'I'm dead!' He thought to himself.

"Welcome back!" Both exclaimed sweetly and Ash paled more.

"Listen..." Cynthia began.

"We need to talk." Sabrina finished.

-line break-

**Yes I know. The chapter was incredibly short. I just have Major headache and the past week haven't gone well. I'll try to make the next chapter bigger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back! My headache is gone now and i feel somewhat better, **

**And so, the saga continues,**

-line break-

"Ehhhhhh?!" Ash was on the verge of fainting.

"As we said." Cynthia began.

"We're willing to share you." Sabrina finished.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed and went to the other room to sleep, he was too tired to deal with this,even though he basically did nothing the whole day.

"W-what's t-that supposed to m-mean? Ash shuttered.

Both women ignored him.

"I get you Saturday, Sunday and Monday." Cynthia started.

"And I get you Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday." Sabrina finished.

"W-what about Friday?" Ash shuttered, although a part of him didn't want to know the answer.

"At first we fought over it, then we made a comprise." Cynthia said, locking arms with Ash. "We both get you."

Ash felt someone clutch his other arm being locked and pressed by something soft. Turning his head he saw Sabrina. Ash began to panic.

**(Why the hell is he panicking? He's a lucky bastard! He has two hot girlfriends! XD)**

"Isn't today a Friday?" He asked and the girls grinned then pulled him to the bed room, not so much as giving the raven haired trainer a chance to say anything other than a single...

"Meep!"

-line break, a few hours later-

Ash exhaled deeply, after a few hours of love making, they were finally done.

And something to eat!

"Do we have anything to eat?" Ash asked, all three of them were still in bed. Wearing nothing under the thick layer of cloth above them.

"We can order room service." Cynthia suggested. She was on Ash's left side while Sabrina was on his right. She snuggled deeper into him.

"..." Sabrina didn't say anything, she was asleep. Fell asleep right after they finished, imagine his surprise when he found out that he was her first. He still blushed thinking about it.

"I suppose so" Ash was about to get up but Cynthia stopped him.

"Stay... A little longer." She spoke softly, eyes closed.

Ash gave a small sigh and caressed the hair of both girls on his sides.

'Wonder What have I gotten myself into now?' He thought to himself, eyes closing as well.

-line break, night, someplace else-

"Grunt!" Ace grunted, the effects of having his pressure points jabbed had disappeared long ago. And now he was training.

"I said don't hold back!" He yelled at the only three Pokémon in his possession. "Attack me!"

"Arrr. (Ace.) His Arcanine whimpered.

"I said attack!" He ordered.

Arcanine sighed in defeat then shared a glance at the pink Ninetails beside him

"(He is our master.)" She said and charged at Ace, turning into a flaming wheel

"(Let's just exhaust him, that way all of us can take a breather.)" Alakazam said, his spoons glowed.

Arcanine just sighed.

Ace stopped the Flame Wheel coming at him with his bare hands, his hand glowing with aura which prevented him from getting burned. Then tossed it back.

He wasn't given the time to breath as he had to punch a rock that hurtled towards him by Alakazam.

Suddenly Arcanine appeared behind Ace and unleashed close combat.

Ace blocked all he could then blasted Arcanine away with an aura sphere then unleashed a flurry of said aura spheres all around.

An enormous mass of dust covered them then as the dust cloud faded, Ace stood in the middle with his Pokémon on the ground, defeated.

"Still not enough!" Ace yelled then he got teary eyed. "I need to save her. I need to kill him or they will kill her."

He pokemon got up, albeit a bit bruised and exhausted. Just sighed, the mere memory of how the things that happened, made the things that are now made them shiver in fear.

-flash back-

Everything was great, everyone was happy.

"Is lunch almost done?" Ace asked the woman in front of him.

"Yes, just give it a minute." Said the woman who was cooking. Her long pink hair swayed in the air.

Ace gazed at the girl in front of him, she was his only human friend.

He got up from the ground and walked to her. Then wrapped his arms around her stomach.

She was also his girlfriend.

"What are you cooking again?" He asked inhaling her scent.

"Can't wait can you?" asked the woman and Ace turned her kissed her straight on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a few second still it was interrupted by a sudden flash of light.

They turned their heads to where the flash came from and saw two hodded figures. Their pokemon were growling heavily at them.

"Who are you?!" Ace asked, standing in front of the woman.

"Well what do we have here." They heard one of them say. "A snot nosed brat and a hot chick?"

Ace growled he didn't Like them already.

"Don't worry chika. I'll have you in my bed tonight." The one with the same voice said.

One of the pokemon had enough. It was a Delcatty.

The cat pokemon growled then shot at the figures.

One of the figure caught the cat pokemon by the face. Then they both took their hoods off shoeing Ace and his girlfriend their masked faces.

"I always was a cat person." Said the taller one, he had sparkling silver hair, but that was all Ace and the others saw.

The shorter one, the one that had messy black hair had Delcatty in his grasp, looked at his Conrad then at Ace and Hus girlfriend, making said people uneasy.

"Sadly, I'm not!" He yelled and-

Crack!

He crushed the head of the cat Pokémon like an empty, thin and plastic cup.

Everyone's eyes widened. Mostly Ace's girlfriend's.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed, her teal eyes produced tears. She was about to run to her now dead Pokémon. Ace tried to stop her but failed.

"Shey NO!" He yelled but she didn't listen.

She was a few steps away from the mysterious men, till she stopped. Her head hung low, hair covered her eyes and she just stood there, like a zombie.

"My oh my, feisty. I like em like that." The shorter one said as Shey was lifted off the ground by nothing and vanished.

Ace's eyes widened. His eyes began to fill with fury.

"What did you do to her?!" He roared.

"Might as well forget about her, she's my bitch now." the shorter one said then the taller one turned his head to the shorter man.

"Do you always have to do that?" He asked.

"Raw!" Ace roared, the other pokemon roared with him. And charged.

-A minute later-

Ace rose his head from the ground, shaking. He was covered in blood. His and the blood of some of his Pokémon.

He eyes wear filled with tears. Only three of his pokemon were still alive, but barely conscious.

"Tell you what." He heard the taller man say. "We'll return your girlfriend. If you kill a man for us. His name is Ash Ketchum. Even if you can't kill him, defeat him in battle."

The shorter Mysterious man just chuckled.

"I'll even protect her from my servant."

The shorter man whipped his head at him. "M-master! Why do you always take away my fun?!"

The Master didn't reply to his servant.

"Till then , Mister Balthazar." They disappeared in a blur.

Moments pass but Ace didn't move till a sniffle was heard. Ace roared out in pain, sadness and anger. Warm tears flowing from his eyes.

-Flash Back End-

"I must save her." He muttered.

-line break-

Ash found himself in a black Abyss when he opened his eyes.

"Is anyone there?" He asked the darkness and the only form of answer he got was an echo of his own words.

"Ash." A male, calm and soothing voice said.

"Mewtwo?" Ash guessed.

"Yes, it is I"

Ash turned around to see the genetic Pokémon, floating behind him.

"Where are we?" asked the Trainer.

"We are in your mind Ash. I needed to speak to you, remember?" Mewtwo spoke.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I remember, so what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"That man-"

"Master Silver, what about him?"

"Who is he?"

"He is my Master. He is also one of the most powerful beings in creation."

"How do you know he told you the truth?"

"Because he showed me. He is my Master, my leader, a god."

"God?"

"A god, Mewtwo, not The God. There is a significant amount of difference."

"I do not trust him. He erased the memories of every human AND Pokemon of this word."

"Than how come you remember it?"

"Because I was able to put up a strong mental shield. I had to use all my power to stop being brainwashed. Why did he do that?"

"For the sake of secrecy, it's better than blowing up Earth."

"... He can do that?"

"Yes, even at my level of strength, I can do that."

"... What secret?"

"I'm afraid I'm not privileged to tell, Mewtwo. All you need to know, is that his judgment and orders, are to be followed and respected."

"Understood. I trust your judgement, Ash. Do not break my trust." Mewtwo said. Ash trusts this person, that's all the genetic Pokemon needed to know.

The blackness above began to crack and light peeked through and Mewtwo had disappeared.

Ash opened his eyes once again and this time, his field of vision was a yellow blur. He smiled, inhaling Cynthia's scent and held her tighter. He could also feel Sabrina behind him, who had her arms wrapped around him.

'I suppose it's time to wake up.' He thought to himself.

-line break-

**That's all for this chapter! Please Follow Favorite and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know I am kinda sad that few people review this story but those who do, thank you. :)**

**But it doesn't mean I don't want more reviews you know. Reviews hive me the drive to update. I just felt lazy writing this. So please review, if I'm motivated then my writing is much better ;)**

**P.S: There might be a few typos in this chapter. I have a hard time as it is writing on my smart phone but because of the cold my fingers are frozen and are barely moving :( **

**And so, the saga continues...**

-Line Break-

Ash was the only one up. And the girls were still asleep. Pikachu was no where to be seen, probably somewhere drinking the hell out of Ketchup.

So he decided to make breakfast...

He remembered Cynthia saying something about room service. But he just felt like he needed to do something to pass the time.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ash yelled and opened a ketchup bottle.

Pikachu instantly appeared on the dining table. "Pikachu! (Ketchup!)"

"Where were you?" asked Ash handing the yellow mouse his favorite beverage(?).

"Pika pikapi pikachu pi pikachu. (Sadly not what you were doing.)" Pikachu wiggled his eye brows, making Ash blush.

"Hey, get off my case. It's not like I harassed you after you had sex with those wild Pikachu's." Ash snapped.

Pikachu just rubbed his neck. "Pikachu! (Sorry)"

"*Yaaawn* " they heard yawning.

"Ah. The girls are up." Ash said to no one in particular. But pikachu just kept drinking ketchup.

Cynthia walked in, wearing Ash's shirt. And Sabrina follows. Wearing his undershirt.

"Hey guys." Ash greeted.

Their sleepy eyes snapped open, as if they didn't know where they were for a second.

Sabrina blushed red. The memories of last night came into her mind. Cynthia didn't deem to be bothered.

"Good morning." Cynthia said.

"Why don't you two head to the washroom. I'm almost done." Ash instructed.

"Kay." Cynthia responded.

Sabrina followed but gave Ash a peck on the lips before she left.

Ash simply smiled.

-Line Break, after breakfast-

After breakfast, Sabrina decided to leave. Since it was Saturday, it was Cynthia's turn to have him.

"Bye, Ash." Sabrina puckered up for a kiss making Cynthia roll her eyes and Ash sigh.

Ash kissed her and she kissed back.

-A couple of hours later-

Ash and Cynthia decided to go to the Pokémon center, to meet their friends and to heal their Pokémon.

They entered the Pokémon center to see their friends in the lounge. Happily chatting away. But Ash noticed Max was out of it.

"Hey guys!" Misty called out to them, waving at him. Ash gave a smile and waved back.

"Let's go and get the Pokémon to Nurse Joy then go back and meet the others." Ash said and Cynthia nodded still holding onto him.

It only took a few moments and they were already heading to Ash's friends.

Misty's eyes narrowed.

"Ash... Why is Cynthia clinging onto you?" she asked.

Ash turned white for a second. Oh right. No one knew of his relationship with Cynthia. Or Sabrina for that matter.

He was told that Misty had a huge crush on him. And if he knew Misty which he did more than others. She'd turn into she-hulk if she found out about his relationship with Cynthia. She'd probably-

-Line Break-

"This Battle is between Misty and Cynthia for the right to Ash Ketchum's hand in marriage. A full three on three battle. Two out of three wins!" Brock announced.

Ash shot the older man a glare for the marriage bit but sunk lower into depression. What he thought would have happened has happened. Misty overreacted and challenged Cynthia to a battle.

'Ash.' a voice in his head said. And it wasn't Mewtwo.

'Master?' Ash asked back.

'Come meet me, I'll be waiting.' the voice echoed.

Ash got up ran away as no one was looking. It only took him a few minutes to track Silver's aura. He found himself in front of the giant late this stadium and city was so famous for.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He head a voice ask.

Ash walked up to the park bench where Silver sat.

"You called?" Ash asked, jumping on the bench only to have Silver push Jim off just before he landed.

Ash yelped as he was about to fall on the steel fence around the lake. He knew he'd be impaled if he landed.

That is of course, if he was a simple and normal human.

He stretched his head upwards so that his face won't touch the pointy part of the fence. His neck did though.

"Ow." Ash groaned slightly. Just because he wasn't impaled didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Which it didn't. It just stung.

"What the-?!" He almost yelled. But a bite size rock was thrown at his mouth which stopped him from speaking more.

"Shhh!" Silver indicated him to stop speaking then pointed his finger's down. Ash gazed down and noticed a young girl sleeping in his lap. The child didn't look older than 9, maybe even 8 or even 7 last time he the child she was just learning to walk. The girl had surprisingly longer than shoulder length hair as she snuggled closer to his master's lap. She also had Silver's Pichu in her arms like a stuffed animal.

Ash smiled recognizing the child then raised an eyes brow at his master.

Silver pointed at his own head and Ash understood.

Clearing his mind, Ash entered their phycich(I think I spelled it right) conversation.

'Sit." Silver said mentally and shifted the little girls position so she'd be on his lap and still sleep easily.

'Why did you summon me, Master?' Ash asked, sitting down on the now empty place in the bench.

'No reason.' Silver replied. They gazed at the bright sunny sky peacefully.

'Your lying. I'm your best and I may not have known you the longest but I know you better than Black Phoenix.' Ash said, his arms behind his head and eyes closed.

Silver gave a visible chuckle and said. 'I wouldn't need to keep it a secret if we didn't have a tattletale.'

'...' Ash's eyes snapped open and he blinked. Then he calmed down realizing what Silver was speaking of. "Mewtwo" he said out loud.

'...Yes?' Asked the clone in their minds.

'Why are you spying on us?' Ash asked.

"Don't scold him. Let him out of his pokeball" Silver ordered.

Ash nodded then took the necklace he wore around his neck out. The necklace had a shrunken pokeball attached to it. The pokeball expanded and Ash opened it.

In a small flash of light, the rarest of all pocket monster or Pokémon for short appeared. The magnificent creature had pink and purplish color and a very human like figure if it wasn't for the tail.

"Aah" the Pokémon opened his eyes. "It has been sometime, hasn't it? Ash." Mewtwo said.

"It's only been two weeks." Ash spoke.

Mewtwo noded.

"It's nice to meet you, Mewtwo." Silver greeted.

"Likewise, Master." He greeted back.

"There is no need to call me that, child. I tell Ash not to call me that but he never listens." Silver said and Ash rubbed his neck.

"Guilty as charged."

"Mewtwo. I need you to occupy yourself." Silver ordered and took out a pokeball. He tossed it in front of himself and a Pokémon emerged

It was another Mewtwo.

The eyes of both Mewtwo widened in shock. Neither was able to comprehend something like this would have happened. Even with Future Sight.

"Mewtwo. Meet Tundra." Silver introduced.

"...Hello." Tundra said, her voice clearly indicating of being female and Mewtwo stood silent, yet to answer...

Mewtwo's face turned pink and he disappeared in a flash of white light.

Tundra teleported as well, simply moments after.

'Teleport.' Ash and Silver thought to themselves.

"Should I ask?" Ash was the first to speak.

"Not really." Silver answered.

"So what's the emergency?" Ash sat back on the chair in a relaxed position.

'The Alliance...' Silver went back to the phycich conversation.

' ... Oh.' Ash's eyes snapped open once more and he gave Silver a worries look.

"I feel sorry for Mewtwo." Silver said diverting the conversation.

"Why?" Ash asked with a raised eye brow.

"Tundra is into bondage..."

Ash's eyes widened. Then he gave Silver a look then back at the lake. "Oh*gulp*"

Aah almost shivered, he still remembered his first time. It was bondage sex.

"Makes me think of your first time." Silver commented offhandedly and Ash looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Ash sunk into depression.

"Why should you? It may have been rape but at least it wasn't an old lady. As far as I know, Hunter J was hot. And a good lay. As you described." Silver said.

Ash sat silent, a vein mark popped in his head. "Master... Permission to punch you in the face?"

" ...Permission... denied."


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it me? Or is it that fanfiction has been like losing it's popularity?**

-Line Break-

The two teens were still on the bench, basking in the sunlight glow. But one could be patient for only so long.

"I'll be leaving now." Ash got up the bench and turned to Silver. "Tell Laura uncle Ash says hi when she wakes up."

"Will do." said the elder man with a classic two index finger to the side of his forehead.

Ash walked away, heading towards the Pokémon center. Although a part of him thought he was forgetting something.

Only a few minutes later did he remember.

Ash froze in mid step as well as turning white. He gulped, hardly being able to imagine what's about to happen.

"I really should make my will soon. Even if I survive today." He muttered to himself.

Entering the pokemon center, he found the whole place completely empty. Save for Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"Uhh. Ash Ketchum, I'm here to pick up my Pokémon." He said. Still looking around.

The pink haired nurse looked up at him with a glare. "Your Pokémon were healed 10 minutes ago. Where were you?"

Ash rubbed the back on his head in embarrassment. "Haha. I was a little busy."

Nurse Joy's glare softened and she sighed. "Never let it happen again." She got up and left to get his Pokémon.

Ash looked around once more and sighed. Where did everyone go?

"Pikapi!" He heard Pikachu call his name. The little mouse pokemon jumped on his shoulder and bopped him.

"Ow!" Ash fake moaned in pain. "Sorry okay. Don't get angry."

"Thanks." Ash collected his Pokémon while also speaking. "Where is everyone?"

"Their all at the stadium. The matchup for the next round is gonna be determined in a few minutes." Joy answered and Ash's eyes got wide.

"Crap!" He yelled and dashed towards the exit.

"You didn't pay!" Joy yelled.

Ash stopped at the door. "Put it on your boyfriend's tab! I know him!"

And he was gone.

"Pikapi pikachu pi! (Slow down Ash!)" Pikachu yelled, holding on for his life.

"Just hold on buddy. Almost there!" Ash yelled. Zooming past the surprised shop owners ash entered. It took a few minutes till he was in the main stadium where all the trainers who passed the qualification round were.

'Just in time.' He sighed in relief as he stood beside Brock and Paul, they were at the back, almost as if expecting him to be late.

"Finally. You made it." Paul was the first to speak.

"Yeah. I got side tracked." Ash said.

"Ummm, Ash" he heard Brock nervously say.

"Yes Brock?" asked Ash when he noticed Brock call for his name.

Brock didn't say anything and motioned towards the audience beside him.

Ash narrowed his eyes as he tried to spot who Brock was motioning to.

It was Misty.

She looked incredibly angry.

"Don't look now cause the Champion is angry too." Paul said with a smirk.

"Why is she angry?;" he exclaimed.

"Well after you left Misty demanded for you top choose. Oddly enough, Cynthia wasn't bothered. And when you weren't there, let's just say that she's very bad mood." Brock explained.

"Pikapi pikachu chu. (Your a dead man, Ash.)" Pikachu laughed.

"*gulp* Guess I'm a dead man, huh?" ash gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yup." Paul said. Obviously living Ash's misery.

"I'm not sure if I should be proud of you or jealous of you, man. I mean like Cynthia, wow!" Brock chuckles with a smile of his own. "You sure know how to pick em."

The conversion of the three men were interrupted as the announcer began.

"Welcome trainers and congratulations on passing the qualifying rounds!" He said.

Ash's eyes widen once again. It was him. Master Silver.

"Now everyone, look up at the big screen cause it's time for the match up!" The announcer said with a cheer and Ash could have swore he heard a destinctive femenine 'yay' in the background.

Everyone turned their attention to the giant rectangular screen.

Pictures of all preliminary round victors appeared in the screen and Ash counted a total of 128 participants.

'Wow! That's a lot of trainers!" Ash thought.

The pictures disappeared and were shuffled by the digital TV at incredible speed. After the shuffling ended, the giant line of pictures made Ash wince, it wasn't gonna be hard just finding his picture there.

He found Brock and Paul. Oddly enough they got opponents with the same names. Ricky Jones and Ricky Johns. Ash met them a year ago back when he used to be called Jack. Those two were an annoying duo.

"Ricky rules!" He heard a pair of voice say and his eye brow twitched.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu groaned.

"I know buddy, I know." Ash patted Pikachu's head. The memory of the uses of the word 'dude' so many times made him cry as well.

Searching for a few more seconds, Ash found his face. But he couldn't but chuckle. The photo used on the screen was him and Pikachu but that wasn't the problem. It was just that...

He was wearing a Pikachu costume in it.

He had to use all his will power not to blush.

But as his eyes shifted to see his opponent, his eyes widened in shock.

-Line Break-

"Wow, man." It was Barry who spoke. "Tough luck. I can't believe you have to face this guy of all people in the tournament right of the bat."

"Yeah." Everyone else(except Brock Paul, Tracy and Cynthia and the older people) agreed.

They were all currently at the trainer waiting area.

"No worries. I'm more worried about Paul and Brock." Ash chuckled.

"Why is that?" asked Misty, her anger in Ash completely forgotten for the time being.

"You mind explaining Tracy?" Ash said.

"Of course not." Tracy said. "It all began about a year ago-

-Flashback-

Ash and Tracy were happily chatting. They were currently in Johto. Well, on the farthest corner if it.

"Yo!" They heard a yell. Turning around they saw a couple of boys running towards them. One had green hair and teal blue eyes. Light skin and a regular build. The other had reddish hair and pink eyes. Oddly enough, they both had similar hats on which were turned sideways.

The first one wore a gold colored pants, a black T-shirt with a sleeveless sweatshirt over it. The other had the same just copper colored clothing. Looking at their cloths made the two older teens think if they were gay or something

"Your Ash Ketchum, dude!" They said at the same time, if they had have same voices then Tracy couldn't tell who said what.

"Y-Yes." Ash shuttered.

"Duuuuude! Your the pinnacle of awesomeness, dude!" The first one said. "I'm Ricky Johns."

"Yeah dude! Your amazing. If i was a woman, I'd have raped you right now! Your our hero, dude!" Said the other. "I'm Ricky Jones."

Ash has to inch back a little at Jones statement.

-Flashback End-

"-That's all I remember, but I also remember is to kill myself if I ever remember more of it." said the assistant of Professor Oak.

"And your lucky you don't." Ash muttered anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Trainer Ash Ketchum please report to the stadium!" He heard Silver's voice say from the soundbox in the top of the room.

"That's my que." Ash got up and walked towards the door.

Receiving encouraging words from his friends, Ash walked away.

"This is gonna be a tough battle." Ash said.

"Pika pikachu pi pikachu chu chu. (Yeah but were gonna come out on top!)" Pikachu pumped his small fist in the air.

As Ash neared the large gateway to the atasium, Paul appeared in the shadows.

"Hey Paul." Ash greeted but Paul looked indifferent.

"Listen up Ketchum." Paul began. "I'm still angry for losing to you all those years ago... So you better not lose you hear that?"

"Yeah, Paul" Ash smiled. "I won't."

"You better not... Cause I'll fine you if you do." Paul chuckled at his bad impression of Berry.

"You better not let Barry hear that cause _he'll _be the one to fine _you._" Ash laughed.

"... Good Luck" Paul walked away and Ash walked forward.

The light almost blinded him but it only took a moment to adjust to it. Luckily he turned out to be on the green side. A couple of years ago he began to really hate the color red but that's a story for another time.

"It's been a long time, Ash." His opponent spoke, smiling at him with his one visible eye. His light purple locks flowed in the air as he took a pokeball out. "I hope you've gotten stronger."

"It sure has." Ash took Infernape's pokeball from his belt."And i sure have... Tobias."

-Line Break-

**Dun Dun Duuun! Ash's first battle is with Tobias! And this time! I control the strings Satoshi Tanjiri! Not you!**

**Now about Ash's hatred for the color red is connected to Red from the Pokémon game. But just as Ash narrarated, it's for another time.**

**The resin why I said FFN was losing it's popularity is because back when I first started, even a badly written story gets reviews. Well yea they're insults but still. So me getting little to no reviews are either FFN losing popularity or I'm just a bad writer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

-Line Break-

Ash and Tobias had a stare down. The ref's words was unheard by both. They were both waiting. Waiting for the same thing.

"Begin!"

"Infernape! I chose you!" Ash threw his pokeball and the fire monkey appeared.

"Darkrai, come forth!" Tobias threw his and a black and slightly human like figure emerged.

"Round one, Darkrai VS Infernape, begin!"

The battle had begun yet neither Pokémon received orders to attack.

"I expected you to be the first to attack, Ash." Tobias commented.

"Don't get me wrong, I will. All I want you to know is that I'm not that same person I was back then. I've become much _much stronger. _So this time, your win of this battle is much less than assured."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tobias said with a smirk.

"Good." Ash mirrored the smirk. "Infernape, Blaze Kick."

The monkey like pokemon smirked himself and disappeared.

Both Tobias and Darkrai's eyes widen then Infernape suddenly appeared beside Darkrai delivering a Blaze Kick enhanced kick to the dark Pokemon's side.

Darkrai crashed into the wall on the far corner of the ring. A small crack formed on the wall.

"Darkrai!" Tobias cried out.

"Hhgh!" Darkrai grunted and then cried out in pain. The effects of Blaze Kick turned his whole body on fire.

But it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Dark pulse!" Tobias commanded.

The pokemon obliged as a beam of black energy quickly raced towards Infernape.

"Jump out of the way!" Ash ordered. Infernape jumped out of harms way. "Flame Thrower"

A large amount of fire escaped from Infernape's mouth.

"Counter it!"

Darkrai used dark pulse and both long range attacks hit creating a big explosion.

"Use your Aura sense to Track Darkrai down and use Close Combat!" Ash said.

The one visible eye of Tobias widen, what kind of move was Aura Sense?!

"Darkrai! Take the skies!" Tobias quickly orders, not the one to take any situation lightly.

Darkrai shot upwards and Infernape was the only one in the fog. The legendary Pokémon kept a watchful eye out for his opponent. The smoke cleared but Infernape was no where to be seen.

"Behind you!" Tobias yells hut it was already to late.

Infernape began a barrage of punches and kicks which hit Darkrai directly.

Suddenly Darkrai catches Infernape's fist, catching both Ash and his Pokémon partner by surprise. Darkrai threw Infernape towards the ground and fired a Dark Pulse after.

"Use Flame Wheel to get out of the way, Infernape."Ash quickly says and Infernape was out of harms way.

Darkrai descended from the air and watched as Infernape dispelled Flame Wheel.

"Flame Thrower again!" Ash orders.

Tobias raised an eye brow at that. "Dark Pulse!"

Both attacks collides and a field of dust once again covers both pokemon.

"Quickly! Use Fire Fang Infernape!" Ash commands and Tobias's eye widen in shock.

A crunching noise and a roar of pain erupted from Darkrai's mouth.

"Darkrai, no!" Tobias shouts then smirks. "Use Dark Void, quickly!"

'Shit!" Ash thought. The dust fades to show Infernape motionless on the ground and a heavily damaged Darkrai. And Ash knew what was coming.

"Now, Use Dream Eater!" Tobias said.

A see through form of Darkrai goes out of the original Darkrai and Enters Infernape's sleeping form.

Said fire monkey's eyes open in shock and cries out in mental pain.

"Infernape, hold on! You can do this!" Ash's yells at his pokemon.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu also cheers.

Infernape shakes his head and glares at his opponent. But it was obvious that he was tired and worn out.

'Gotta end this quick.' Ash thinks to himself before speaking. "Use Extreme Speed to get behind Darkrai and use Fire Punch!"

Infernape disappeared and and Darkrai turned, expecting to intercept the attack. But instead had a fire punch connect against his back which sends him forward.

"No breathers! Use Blaze Kick this time. And follow it by Elemental Combat!" Ash yelled.

Infernape appeared in front of the dark Pokémon and delivered a Blaze Kick which sends Darkrai upwards. Then again. Infernape uses Extreme Speed to appear above Darkrai. His feet covered in fire and fists glowing with lightning. With his limbs enhanced and with a War cry, Infernape unleashes all of available strength to punch and kick Darkrai back to the ground.

Darkrai fell on the ground. His eyes closed.

Infernape fell not far away from his fallen enemy. "Infer Infernape! (And stay down!)"

But Darkrai doesn't move which caused Infernape and Ash to simply smirk.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, Infernape Wins! Red trainer, send out your next Pokémon!" The ref announced.

Tobias stood in shock then chuckles. "You truly have gotten stronger, Ash... Let's see how strong exactly!

With that he threw another pokeball in the air and an airplane like creature with thin arm like appendages.

"Round Two, Latios VS Infernape! Begin!"

-Line Break-

**I'll give it to you guys straight. I'm not good at Pokémon battles as I used to be. Hell! I had to go to the Internet a few times, just to check if Tobias's second pokemon was a Latios or Latios! And of course the moves, it was a horror fest plus half the the I had to check if my smartphone had charge! I'll try to finish the whole match in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh look! * Yawn* New chapter...**

**I've had little to no enthusiasm these past few chapters. I wonder why?**

**But there something I have found that perked my interest. Pokémon XY episode 59... Ash is going on a date! Finally! A character development for him! I was so happy I actually almost fainted! And i don't faint! Can't wait till I watch that episode! And for those of you who searches it on English dubbed. You won't find it. It's subbed.**

**-Line Break-**

"Round Two Infernape VS Latios! Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Luster Purge"

"When are you going to learn?" Ash snickered, "Flame Thrower!"

An explosion and a large dust cloud covered the stage.

"That's where your wrong." Tobias grinned. "Draco Meteor!"

'Fuck!' Ash thought as Latios shot up and a large orange ball came out of it's mouth and just as it was about to fall, it divided into many more.

Ash clenched his teeth. Infernape can't see where the Draco Meteor would come from due to the could of dust. "Quickly! Move to Latios's previous position Infernape!"

He heard the Pokémon grunt in response. But another idea hit him. "Discard that! Use Protect!"

The small meteor hit the ground and in moments the showering balls stopped falling.

The landing of the meteors caused small shock waves that cleared the dust away from the field to reveal Infernape, hands raised above him and a green force field on top of him.

The force field disappeared and Infernape began to pant.

Tobias saw the small opening and plunged in. "Latios get close to Infernape than use Luster Purge again!"

The eon Polemon screeched and flew down at his opponent with incredible speed.

Ash smirked. "Wait for it... Now grab Latios by the wings and use Thunder Fang!"

Infernape did as told and chomped on Latios's head with lightening in his mouth, making his opponent cry out in pain.

"No!" Tobias cursed.

"Now use Flame Wheel head for the wall, full speed!" Ash orders.

Everyone who were watching widened their eyes in shock.

Infernape, still clutching onto Latios yelled out it's name and turned into a wheel made of bright orange and red flames.

Ash grimaced, it was a suicide decision but Infernape was about to be beaten anyway. Might as go with something to remember by.

The Flame Wheel crashed into the wall and the flames evaporated to show Infernape lying on top of Latios, both unconscious.

Both the eyes of Ash and Tobias widened. Ash's eyes widened because he expected Latios to be tired, beaten up and exhausted not completely KO'd. While Tobias's widened because Ash was able to defeat two of his legendary Pokémon with a regular looking Infernape.

Even the ref looked astonished but quickly shook his head to speak. "Both Infernape and Latios are unable to battle! Trainers! Send out your next Pokémon!"

Ash recalled Infernape while Tobias did the same with his Pokémon.

"Guess what?" said Ash taking out another Pokeball from his belt and pressed the white button on it, making it bigger. "Amongst the Pokémon I have right now, Infernape is my weakest."

Tobias looked shocked for a moment then chuckled. "After the last two matches, I don't doubt it." With that he raised his left hand, confusing everyone in the process, even his opponent. "I forfeit!"

The ref looked shocked for only a moment then did his job since it wasn't standing and gaping. "Tobias forfeits the match! Winner is Ash Ketchum.!"

His declaration caused the crowd to be on uproar with anger.

Ash raises an eye brow at that. "Am I supposed to be offended?"

"Not quite, no." Was the reply he received.

Ash sighs and walks forward into the field. "Come here."

Oddly enough, Tobias found himself walking forward, his body was moving on it's own. As if it had a mind of his own, as if it was being controlled...

"You owe me a match you get?" Ash holds out his hand towards the Legendary Pokémon owner. "And next time, I ain't letting you off without a full six on six. Be it televised or private."

The audience groaned because they would not be able to see the match of the great and mysterious Tobias and the now great and powerful Ash Ketchum.

Tobias shook hands with the raven haired trainer.

Pikachu grumbled in annoyance, having denied his rematch against Latios.

Ash let go of his grip on Tobias's palm. "I'll hold you to it. Understand?"

Tobias didn't answer and silently left the ring. And Ash did the same.

-Line Break-

The match of the day had ended. An all participants had left for their current quarters.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that Tobias quite. He might have won." Barry sighed.

"I know. I was looking forward to it but him quitting made me sad.." Ash said. They were currently alone, no one else was there. Why? Because Ash was avoiding Misty.

"Say Ash. When did you get this Strong?" Asked the blond next to him.

"I trained. I trained super hard..." Ash said. "By the way. What do you think of Dawn?"

"Dawn? As in Sun set? Or Dawn as in our friend Dawn?" Asked Barry.

"Our friend Dawn."

"What I think about her? Well she's nice and kinda cute but that's it."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to see how many guys I know that has a crush on her. Right now I got Conway, Kenny and Paul..."

"Paul too?!"

"I know right?"

"Wow." Barry said in disbelief.

-Line Break-

Ash entered Cynthia's hotel room. She had given a key to him after the first day of being together with her. The place was dark, meaning Cynthia wasn't back yet. Probably somewhere in town, thinking which flavor of ice cream to have. He turned the lights on and Pikachu immediately for off him, heading for the Kitchen.

Ash sighed at his first Pokemon's antics. But suddenly felt a weight on him and something soft and wet rubbing his ear.

"That was a great match. I'm so proud of you." A sultry voice asks.

"Thanks" Ash replied but his lips were captured by his unknown... Assailant's?

The kiss lasted for 3 whole minutes, tongue and everything.

"Since when did you kiss so well, Candice?" He asks as the kiss finally ended.

"Who's this Candice?" Sabrina asked and Ash almost wet himself at the glare she was sending. Her glare was supposed to bend spoons, not him...

Quickly he assessed the situation, either keep teasing and die, or don't and live. He twirled her around and kissed her Hollywood style with more than enough passion to calm the phycich user down.

Sabrina groaned in protests Ash pulled his lips away but kept their noses in contact. Both had their eyes closed.

"I kid. I kid. Never knew you were the jealous type." He said standing straight with his girlfriend still hanging onto him.

"I just didn't want to share you with anymore people." She holds him tighter.

Suddenly Ash felt a very familiar emotion. Something he only felt with Cynthia... Was Sabrina's powers, emitting her emotions to him?

"You really... love me don't you?" He asked, running his hand through her hair. She nods confirming his thoughts. "I-I don't know what I feel for you. But... I don't want you out of my life either... I want you around. To get to know you."

The gym leader looked up at him, her purple eyes filled with tears, hearing what he was saying.

"So that one day I can come to love you... Just as much as you love me." He says, kissing her on the forehead.

-Line Break-

The two were at the living room watching TV, pikachu was asleep on kitchen while stuffing his face with Ketchup.

"What are you doing here anyway? Isn't Saturday Cynthia's turn?" Asked the raven haired Aura Guardian, interrupting Sabrina's favorite show.

Said girl was on top of him as they lay on the big couch with Ash's arm draped around her. "I didn't like to be alo- I mean without you."

Ash raised his eyebrows quizzically but didn't say otherwise. An angry growl interrupted the moment between the two. Ash turn his head to see Cynthia, she was standing behind them with an angry look on her face and the twitching eye brow on her showed how pissed she was.

"Welcome home dear." Ash greeted casually. Which seemed to agrivate the Sinnoh Champion even more.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Cynthia asked through clenched teeth.

-Line Break-

**That's the end of that chapter.**

**Have any of you noticed something? About the Pokémon XY episodes. To clarify watch Episode 59(subbed). Keep an eye on the opening song. In it Ash walks forward. His footsteps glowing. Then after, a kid with green hair with a Treeko places his feet on the glowing footsteps. I think it's Max I just can't confirm it! Tell me what you think via PM.**

**So read and leave a reply. I get little to no reviews these past 3 stories I'm writing. I think that's why I'm bored writing now-a-days... Probably also why this came out a bit later than it's supposed to.**


End file.
